


Incoming

by luvsanime02



Series: Navigation [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Politics, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena needs Heero to rescue her again. A friend's work is never done.This is the second story in Navigation, a fem!Heero series.





	

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no profit off of this fic.

########

** Incoming  ** by luvsanime02

########

Heero should  definitely  ignore her phone when it chimes with an incoming text. At  the very  least, she should ignore it  until the meeting she’s attending is finished. But this  is one of Sally’s meetings, and while  Heero  doesn’t lack respect for the older woman, she  knows that Sally  will look the other way as long as Heero is discreet.  After all, it wouldn’t do for the others in the room to think that Sally is giving her  any preferential treatment,  especially  since Heero’s  the only other woman present.

Heero  also  probably should have turned her phone off before she entered the room, but she hadn’t thought anyone would contact her at seven in the morning on a Monday,  when the debriefing started,  so she hadn’t bothered.

Keeping her face impassive, and waiting until all of the curious faces turned in her direction return their attention back to their own notes and Sally’s presentation, Heero slowly reaches into her pocket and extracts her phone. She unlocks it and glances down quickly, her eyes barely flickering from  the  data  Sally’s  going over  on the projector  to her phone screen, and then back up again.

_ R: Come and save me, Heero :( _

It  takes considerable effort for Heero to  stop herself from smiling. Relena must be stuck in a meeting as well. Heero switches her phone to silent, and then responds.

_ H:  What are they arguing about now? _

Unlike in Preventers, where Heero  is at least acknowledged to have her own merits and abilities beyond the size of her chest, Relena constantly has to deal with ESUN  officials and parliament members doubting that she  can dress herself in the mornings, let alone actually offer an opinion worth  listening to. Relena once  confided to Heero that she’s so often only  referred to as ‘young lady’ or 'Miss Peacecraft' that she  isn’t sure some of them actually remember her first name, if they’ve ever  known it in the first place.

It angers Heero on  her friend’s behalf, and she’s offered more than once to  attend some of Relena's meetings and stand behind her as a guard, or just for moral support, but Relena insists that Heero’s presence would only make her seem even more juvenile in her fellow parliament members' eyes, like a child hiding behind the big-shot Preventers agent. 

Relena's  likely right, but  Heero  almost  thinks that their disdain would  be worth it  if she could scare a few of them in the process.

_ R:  Gen. Raimey is  currently complaining to the  committee that he needs a  different landscaper for his new garden. _

Heero snorts under her breath, glancing around to make sure that no one  heard her, and types back another response.

_H: What are you supposed to be discussing?_

Hopefully, it’s  nothing too important.  General Raimey  is a name  that  Heero’s heard from Relena before. He’s  an esteemed member of Germany’s government.

_ R: According to my notes? Updating the extradition policies between France and  Italy. _

It must be a meeting of  all  the European nations, then.  And somehow that has turned into  a  general from Germany complaining about his landscaping. Heero  isn’t even surprised.

_ H:  I could crash the meeting? _

The fact that Relena  doesn’t immediately answer back with an emphatic negative  is extremely  telling. Sally  is just finishing up the debriefing about last week’s mission, and so Heero waits patiently for her to finish and nods to the older woman  before she  leaves the room ahead of everyone else, having brought nothing to the meeting that she needs to pack up and bring with her.

Heero’s  almost to her car before she checks her phone again.

_ R: You probably shouldn’t. _

Which isn’t the same  thing at all  as Relena asking Heero not to, and they both know it. Heero finally lets the smile that she’s been keeping  inside form on her face.

_ H: I’ll bring coffee. _

There’s nothing wrong with a little bribe. Heero has nothing  else to do right now anyway,  since she’s technically on a break.  Besides,  the mental image of all  those old men’s reactions to Heero bursting into their meeting carrying food and coffee for two, and then eating it right there in front of them with  Relena, immediately brightens her mood.

_ R: And those cheese danishes? <3 _

Now that Relena’s mentioned them, they  do sound perfect. 

_ H: ETA in 15. _

She might have to break a few driving laws  in order  to get to the conference  that quickly, especially if she’s  stopping along the way for their food, but  Heero doesn’t care.  Relena needs her right now.

_ R: :) Thank you, Heero. _

The thought of seeing Relena soon, and watching her  friend’s  face light up when Heero walks into the conference room carrying their food,  makes dealing with the annoying rush-hour traffic completely worth it.


End file.
